The Unhappiest Place on Earth
by venetian.sky
Summary: After winning a contest, the Bladebreakers are going on a trip to Disneyland! But what happens when you combine the Happiest Place on Earth and these excited bladers? Nothing but complete chaos! Find out what happens! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Good News

**Okay, so I'm back again with the first chapter. What I did with was tweaked the story and made some minor changes because as early readers know, this fic was originally started by my sister, who now is too busy with life. So then I took over and now writing the rest of this fic. And if anyone with siblings knows, you don't always agree with their ideas. And I just so happen that I didn't really like some parts in this fic, so I changed it. Simple right? Nope! I hope all of you like it more because it took me a long time to figure all of this out. 'Kay, now let's get on with the fic.**

**The (Un) Happiest Place on Earth**

(my character and mine only)  
**Rachel**- Ray's younger cousin who lives in Japan with the Bladebreakers. She's really eccentric, wild, carefree, and totally random. She also has a bitter rivalry with Hilary and is constantly fighting with her all the time, so they usually have to be separated. Also, Rachel likes to film things with her spy camera, especially Ray's embarrassing moments. She wears a blue cap with her very tiny hidden camera attached on it, blue jeans, red shirt, red wristband, black shoes, and has long black hair with amber eyes.

**Yes, I know this is a very vague description. I would make a picture, but I can't draw to save my life. I did make an example of her on dollwizard, but I don't know how to send it to anyone. The reason why she hates Hilary was in one of my other fanfic _"Ice of Destiny"_, but it got deleted. Maybe I'll try to repost it later. Anyway, enjoy my fanfic!**

**Chapter 1: Good News **

Rachel runs into Tyson's backyard after sprinting from her house to tell some exciting news.

"Hey everyone! I've got great news!"

No one answers. She steps closer and sees Tyson busily munching away on a gigantic smoked ham next to Max, who is gulping down a huge bucket of sugar. Ray is sitting on a rock meditating (he's actually asleep), Kenny is typing away furiously on his laptop, and Kai was brooding in a corner. Only Hilary noticed her, but quickly looked away with her nose in the air and ignored her.

_Sigh. Who said life was easy? _Rachel unzips her backpack and thinks, "_How can I quickly get them to notice me?" _Her hand slowly touched a mysterious object. _Hehehe... _

**Next few moments because whacking people's heads with a mallet is way too violent for a K+ rating and I do not want to change this to a T-rated story. Fortunately for you readers, there is one word I can use to describe what happened and it's: "_Owww..."_**

"What the heck was that for?!" Ray was horribly multi-tasking between yelling at his cousin and holding a bag of ice on his head (seriously, why can't guys multi-task? oh yeah,everyone else is on the ground recovering from their injuries caused by the evil mallet.)

"Maybe if you would actually listen to me, I wouldn't of had to use my mallet!"

"I was listening!"

"No, you weren't! You were sleeping on that rock," she said pointing directly to the rock he was sleeping on.

Silence. (crickets are chirping in the background.)

"Whatever. But why in the world are you carrying a mallet?" He drops the ice bag and bends down to pick it up (tearing his pants in the process).

"Well besides beyblading, I play Whack-a-Mole. In fact, I've been the champion Whack-a-Mole player for four years straight. But the arcade I go to got cheap and never replaced the mallet after it got stolen. Because of that, I decided to bring my own mallet otherwise arguing with the arcade manager might get me kicked out permanently. So anyway, I go to the arcade to practice every Friday, which is today," she answered swinging the mallet like a baton. And yes, she is really hyper and excited today.

Ray, who couldn't believe all of this, asked, "Is there really an official Whack-a-Mole league?"

"Yeah. It's called WHAMA. It stands for **Wh**ack-**A-M**ole **A**ssociation."

"And you know today's Monday, not Friday."

"Oh." Silence again (with the crickets even louder).

"So what's your big news?'

"I was going to say that I won a contest to go to Disneyland!"

"Where?!" His mouth dropped open as he dropped his ice pack and bent down to get it again (tearing his pants even more).

"Disneyland! You see, I sent a postcard to this contest I saw on tv that lets you take at least eight people to Disneyland and all of these Southern California places. It's for seven days: four at Disneyland and one each at Knott's Berry Farm and the San Diego Zoo. I just found out today that I won so I ran over here to tell you guys and invite you, but everyone was ignoring me so this happened (points to everyone on the ground). Well anyway, I'm late for dinner so I have to go. Bye!" She quickly left leaving Ray flabbergasted at the news. (Right around now, everyone is getting up with sore heads and in desperate need of ice packs and tons of Advil).

"Hey Ray, what just happened? There's a huge hole in your pants!" Tyson said pointing at him and everyone else started laughing at poor, humiliated Ray.

**Well, how did you like the first chapter? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2: It's About To Be A Girlfight

**The title is a parody from the song "Girlfight" **

**Chapter 2: It's About To Be-A Girlfight! **

**_Note: _****Most of this chapter is about Hilary and Rachel arguing about Disneyland so you really don't need to read this chapter except the ending because something big happens to two of our favorite characters (well, my favorite characters. I have no idea who you guys like). So it's basically a filler chapter. Okay? **

_**Five days later...** _

Hilary comes in Tyson's house with stacks of books (like the V-Force episode where she's carrying all of her astrology books). She then drops all of them in front of the confused Bladebreakers.

"I've been doing research day and night until I discovered something bad."

"Heck Hilary, what'd ya bring?" asked Tyson who was again eating more food (a couple of hot dogs and a bag Ruffles to be exact).

"They're the library and bookstore's entire collection of Disneyland and Southern California guidebooks," she stated.

"Looks like you got a lot," Kenny said, flipping through the pages of The Unofficial Guide to Disneyland 2007.

"Hilary, this is supposed to be a vacation, not some guided tour. We don't need all of these worthless books," Rachel snapped.

"Well, without me and those _worthless_ books, you'd be totally clueless to the two problems I discovered."

Crossing her arms, Rachel bitterly asked, "What?"

_"Uh-oh, this is about to get ugly," _the boys thought remembering the last big argument they had. Two words to describe that fight: TOTAL DESTRUCTION. So then guys all ran to the corner where Kai was brooding.

"First of all, the time difference between Japan and California are hours apart. By the time we get there, it'll be nighttime and the parks are going to be closed. And that doesn't even include airplane delays, driving to the hotel, and unpacking. There goes the whole day!"

"Hilary, I know about the time change because first of all, I'm not stupid and second, I USED TO LIVE IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA!"

"Really?" Kenny asked Ray who in truth, didn't know that either.

"Well then, why don't you call up the contest people and tell them that they're a fraud!"

"Why should I do that if I can change the ticket's flight time? And what time did you calculate the take-off?"

"Why?"

"Because I never told anyone the flight time!"

"I calculated it at exactly 11:00 AM because it's supposed to be the perfect time to fly."

"You're an idiot. The flight's for 5:30 AM so at least by the time we get there, we'll be there in the afternoon!"

"What! I am **not** going to wake up earlier than seven in the morning Longears! Do you think we're cats like you or something?"

"Hey, don't insult my last name or my neko-jin, Hillbilly!"

"Don't call me a hillbilly!"

"Well you are! Just so you know, you're not a princess. You'll have to get up early like the rest of us!"

"So you're involving the others, huh?"

"No, I'm just telling the truth to you in big, fat, **bold** letters so you know how bossy, stupid, and annoying you are! In fact, why don't you break a mirror while you're at it!"

"Well, let me tell the truth to you Long! You're crazy, weird, selfish, and psychotic! Speaking of looks, the next problem concerns Ray and Kai."

"What's wrong with them? They look perfectly fine to me!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Ray?" asked Tyson, who got a punch in the face.

"No, they aren't fine! Both of them need to change their looks cause it's not normal! Plus, Ray has long hair. Disneyland doesn't let in guys with that long of hair!"

"You're really dumb, Tachibana! That rule was from the seventies. It changed, so Ray can go in!"

"Well, what if someone thinks something's wrong with him, like he's a rebel, a weirdo, or maybe even gay?" (gasp! Ray is about to get up and fight, but is pulled back by the other guys).

"Oh, now you went too far! My cousin is not gay! And are you making fun of my heritage too?! You know, it's traditional for him to do that in my culture! Or maybe your brain is too small to know that?!"

"Then why aren't you wearing your traditional clothes?"

"Just to tell you, I'm not fully Chinese. I'm other races too! Like G-"

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares?"

"I do!"

"And I don't!"

The two angry girls start to stomp away from each other. Then Rachel says, "At least you'll get eleven hours of beauty sleep on the plane. You'll need it for your disgusting face!" She then goes inside and slams the rice paper door shut.

Hilary on the other hand, screamed with rage and ran off, forgetting the hundred-or-so books scattered on the ground.

Meanwhile, the guys came out of hiding and silently thanked God up above that at least this fight wasn't that bad.

_**Later that night...** _

"Oh, I'll show that little pest who's boss," Hilary said quietly as she crept through Tyson's house. She then slowly and silently opened the door where they guys were. Hilary immediately put earplugs and blindfolds on each of the boys. She then went over to search through everyone's luggage to find two specific ones. _"Eww, Max's underwear," _she almost said out loud looking at the pile of underwear with lollipops and pixie sticks prints. After looking through the next two bags, she found what she was looking for. Opening the bag she brought with her, she replaced their clothes with new ones. She also took out a labeled bottle from one of them.

Then Hilary went over to two of the guys. She took out a spray can and a pair of scissors. For poor Ray and Kai, their lives would be changed forever.

_**The next morning...** _

At exactly 7:00 AM, two very angry voices yelled out in the air:

**"HILARY!!!" **

Their voices were so loud, they broke a mirror, woke up almost everyone in town, and made them unable to talk for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: What Hilary Did

**So I was thinking, Rachel's name is pretty bad. I mean, if you sound it out, it's a lot like Ray's name, plus if you put it together, you get Rachel Ray. Ahh! I'm no good at naming my OCs! I need name suggestions, please!**

**Chapter 3: What Hilary Did... **

_**The next day early in the morning...** _

The bus from the airport arrived right on schedule in front of Tyson's house. Rachel, who apparently was on the bus, ran out and opened up Tyson's front door where everyone (well, almost everyone) was waiting.

"The bus is here! Let's go!"

"_Yawn. _We have a problem, _yawn._ Kai and Ray won't come out. _Yawn,_" Kenny sleepily told her.

"Wait, what do you mean they won't come out?"

"Hilary kinda did something to them, _yawn._"

"What did she do this time?"

"Remember when you two had a fight about Ray and Kai's looks?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"That same night, she snuck in and replaced their clothes and hahaha..." Kenny starts cracking up.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything! Hahaha!!!"

Rachel, who felt really confused, left Kenny and went in search of Ray and Kai. But before she left the room, Kenny told her, "Oh yeah, (tears out coming out of unseeable eyes) they locked us out."

"Huh?"  
"They're hiding in a room where they piled some furniture in front of the door so we can't get in."

"_Sigh. _Alright, thanks Kenny!" She ran down to hallway to the room.

And Kenny? He just kept on laughing and laughing and wouldn't stop until Tyson had to punch him to make him shut up.

_**Outside the room...** _

"Ray, Kai, it's Rachel. Let me in!"

"NO!"

"The bus is out there. We're going to be late, so come on!"

"We're not coming out like this!"

"Please Ray, I'm begging you!" She punches the paper door. _"Ow, there is furniture." _"Come on, it's not so bad, is it?"

"It's worse than you think!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Then if you don't, I'll tell everyone how I got you to wear that skimpy pink dress last week!" She heard a faint chuckle and a loud gasp from inside.

"You wouldn't dare!"  
"If I can use my mallet, then I can do that!"

"What if I don't?"

"Remember that time you tried to be Britney Spears? I secretly filmed that. If you won't come out, that tape will be put on the YouTube, fluffy pink microphones and all! And you know how everyone's obsessed with internet videos these days!"

"You filmed it!"

"I film a lot of stuff. Heck, I'm even filming you right now."

"You have your camera?"

"Yup."

She heard some whispers until finally Ray said, "Fine. We'll let you in, but turn that stupid camera off!"

"Alright," Rachel said in her sweetest voice without turning off the hidden spy camera on her hat. She then heard wood scraping on the floor and the door opened.

_(For all you Ray and Kai fans (I know, I'm a huge one too), you may not like what you're about to read. Don't say I didn't warn you...)_

"Oh my gosh..."

Ray and Kai looked totally...different. Ray was wearing a navy blue polo shirt with beige shorts. His headband was gone and so was his ponytail.

"_Gasp!_ What the heck did Hilary do to you?!"

"If you think I look bad, look at Kai."

She turned around and saw Kai dressed in a black and grey shirt with blue cargo jeans. Also, his signature blue face marks were gone. But the next thing she noticed made her mouth drop open in surprise.

Kai got a hair trim and his hair was **blonde**. Not Gwen Stefani platinum blonde or dirty blonde, but Max-style blonde (Max meaning our Max's hair color).

"What the heck?! Hahaha...!!!" She starts giggling like there's no tomorrow.

"Rachel, this isn't funny. This is serious."

"Kenny was right! Hahaha!" She said rolling on the floor crying with laughter.

"If you don't stopping laughing, we'll kick you out."

"Ha-ha! Alright, I'll shut up. I'm sorry Kai," she said struggling not to laugh.

"Now will you listen?"

"Alright, I'll listen." She puts a big fake, innocent smile and tries not to laugh.

"Hilary invaded our stuff a couple of nights ago. She cut off my hair, dyed Kai's, and took our clothes."

"Kinda figures, being the psychotic freak she is."

"Point is, we're not coming out."

"Oh yeah, you two are! I'm really mad at Hilary too but seriously, what's the big deal with a change of clothes? It may look different, but pants are pants and shirts are shirts. And Ray, your ponytail will grow back again. No big deal. And there's such thing as hair extensions. Kai, can't you just wear a big hat? Besides, no one is going to recognize you two. Millions of people go to Disneyland each day. And, you're not going to ruin our vacation!"

Ray looks over to Kai, who nods his head. "Alright, we'll go on one condition."

"What?"

"You and the other's can't laugh at us."

"Oh, alright."

The three finally got out of the house and get in the bus. The trip to Disneyland has officially begun! Sort of.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside Everyone's Minds

**Because the authoress is too tired to write a long chapter, we instead will go inside everyone's minds and see what they are thinking. So it's going to be a short chappie. Um yeah, so see ya next week! **

**Chapter 4: Inside Everyone's Minds **

**Ray:** Wow, I can't believe we're going back to the US. When we were at the American Tournament last year, I really liked the country. It had tons of different things you wouldn't find back at home. I wonder how Disneyland's like? Oww, these shorts are way too tight. Hilary bought them a size too small...or am I getting fat? I wonder... Darn it, I really miss my hair.

**Hilary: **I bet the guys are still mad at me for what I did. But then again, they should of have listened to my advice. Oh well, at least we won't get kicked out because of them. Ooh, I didn't know Disneyland had so many rides and shops! I love shopping! OMG! I love this place! I have to see everything! This is like, so awesome! I just really hope that I won't have to bunk with Rachel and instead get my own room. She just gets on my nerves!

**Tyson (sleep talking): **Pizza. Hot dogs. Churros. Pancakes. Waffles. Ice cream. Slurpee. Cheese. Nachos. Ham. Chicken. Chicken of the Sea. Tuna. Marshmallows. Chocolate. Cookies. (wakes up) I'm hungry! (pulls out a random bag of chocolate-chip cookies).

**Rachel:** Yay, we're going to Disneyland! I can barely wait. I seriously want to know what's gonna happen. As long as Hilary stays away from me, I'll be fine. I hate that prep so much... Oh, and I hope there will be good footage of Ray for Japan's Most Funniest Videos (remember, they live in Japan and not America).

**Max:** Sugar! Hope Disneyland has lots and lots of sugar! (don't worry Max, they do). Hey Tyson, share the cookies! Hope that has plenty of sugar! (yes, it does Max. I wonder how you don't have diabetes...)

**Kai:** _Sigh._ Pathetic.

**Kenny:** Yay, I'm going to Disneyland! Yipee! I can't wait to see all of the advanced technology they developed there! Oh no, I forgot my laptop! Nooo, Dizzi!!! We haven't been separated for years! I'm going to miss her so much! But on the bright side, I still can't get over Kai's hair! HAHAHA!!! It's so funny!

**Luigi the Bus Driver:** Are these kids even old enough to be by themselves like this? Sheesh, parents these days. They don't watch their kids and bam, the next thing you know, they're in jail or hobos on the street. I would never do that if I had a kid... (and he keeps going on and on about parents and their duties as a guardian and mentor and blah blah blah to their kids).

**Well, I guess that was it. I promise it'll be a lot longer next time, so don't get mad at me. Gosh, I'm so worried about how people think of me these days... _Shrugs. _Oh well, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Airport Disaster

**A while ago, someone asked me why people think Max is hyperactive and loves sugar. My answer: I think it's because most of the time Max is happy and has a smile on his face. And in today's world full of goths and emos, it's kinda hard for some teenagers to smile that long. So yeah...  
****Oh, and there's another thing I have to get you guys cleared up on. I changed the characters' personalities so I could use it for comic relief (cause this is a humor fic for goodness sake). **

**You probably had no idea what I just wrote. I'll just show you the chart of what I did to the characters so you can start reading and get on with our lives. **

**Ray: made him into a grouch and even more negative  
****Kai: more quiet than usual  
****Tyson: made him more of a pig and a huge troublemaker (sorry about the comment Tyson fans. It's not that I hate Tyson, cause I think he's cool, but he just eats a lot)  
****Max: made into a sugar-loving troublemaker who follows Tyson  
****Kenny and Hilary: pretty much kept the same, minus Dizzi **

**Chapter 5: The Airport Disaster**

After the bus driver kicked the Bladebreakers out of the bus after Tyson left a huge drool stain on the upholstery, everyone is now wandering inside the airport trying to find the right terminal. Let's go see what's going on...

_**Inside the airport...** _

"That'sgood. Our flight's right on time," Kenny said staring at the airplane schedule on the television screen.

"Where's Gate 57?" Rachel asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I saw the sign when we got out of the bus. It's the last terminal on the right," Tyson proudly said.

"Well, come on. Let's get our luggage and tickets checked so we can go," Hilary said impatiently.

So the gang walks up and stands in a huge line. And they keep waiting and waiting until...

_**What seemed like forever...** _

"Man, that was long," Ray said.

"Let's go! The terminal's this way," Tyson said pointing to a sign with the word "Right Wing".

So the gang walks down through the right wing to Gate 57. After a long hour of walking (at least to them. It actually was five minutes), they finally reached their terminal. Or so they thought...

"Gate 1!" exclaimed everyone (except for Kai who looked pretty pissed).

"Tyson, you said the right wing!" Kenny yelled.

"But that's not right! We are in the right place! Cause isn't this your left (shows right arm) and this your right (shakes left leg)?"

"Tyson, you idiot! That's not your right and left; it's the other way around!" Hilary raged.

"Great, now we have to walk all the way back," groaned Ray.

"Hn," Kai grunted.

So once again, the gang walks across the airport to Gate 57 with Tyson mumbling to himself about his sense of direction the entire way.

_**A while later...** _

"Ah, we're finally here with ten minutes to spare," Kenny happily said plopping down on a chair.

Everyone does the same and relaxes until Max starts wailing.

"Waah, I lost my thing!" Max sobbed.

"Max, what'd ya lose?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know Tyson, but it's very important."

"Then let's retrace our steps and find-"

"No, it's too late for that," Ray interrupted.

"Ray, how could you be such a cruel, heartless person? Max needs his thing and we need to find it. Or are you so mean that you won't help us look for it? How can you live with yourself?" Tyson pleaded.

"I'm not mean! (pauses) _Sigh._ Alright, let's go you two." Ray then says to the others, "The rest of you guys, stay here. We might not make it in time, but at least the rest of you will. We'll be right back!" He then runs over and tries to catch up with Tyson and a sobbing Max. (wow Ray, don't be so heroic).

"But Ray-" Rachel started, but then is quickly approached by Hilary who points a finger at her face.

"It's all your fault that we're stuck in this mess! You just had to come and take all of us to Disneyland and have fun. Well, this is not fun! Now we're all going to miss our flight and be stranded at this stupid airport!" Hilary yelled.

"Shut up Hilary! I know Ray and the others will make it on time, so stop being so negative!" she said but thought, _"Though I highly doubt that's going to happen."_

"So what happens when they don't get here in time?"

"I don't know, so just shut up!"

While the girls were fighting, Kenny is thinking to himself. _"They'll never make it on time. Ten minutes and counting until the flight's going to take off and it took us over ten minutes to get over there and come back. Oh, and I was so looking forward to meeting Mickey Mouse..."_ He pulls out a notebook in place of his laptop and starts to jot down stuff.

And since Kenny was too busy writing and thinking to himself and Rachel and Hilary were cussing at each other, nobody noticed Kai go up and talk to a worker.

_**On the other side of the airport...** _

"Max, are you sure you need your thing?" Ray asked, panting and in need of breath.

"Yeah Ray. And I need it really badly."

"But why?" Ray stops and looks around. "Hey, where's Tyson?"

His question was quickly answered when he saw Tyson running toward them eating a Cinnabon cinnamon roll.

"Tyson, what the heck is that?"

"It's a cinnamon roll. I got hungry so I stood in line and got one. Cost me eight bucks though...want some?" He shoves the gooey concoction in front of Ray's face.

"NO!"

Max all of a sudden gets a bewildered look on his face. He then runs over to the other side of the hallway and after running into dozens of people, crawls underneath a chair.

"Heeb musta whan awabe caube I dwidn't owbfer hwin da cinnawhon rolb, _gulp_," Tyson said, eating at the same time. (Translation: "He must of ran away cause I didn't offer him the cinnamon roll, _gulp_.")

"No, I think he's coming out," Ray noticed.

Sure enough, Max emerges from underneath the chair. He runs back over to Tyson and Ray (and again knocking over innocent by-standers) and cries, "I found it! I found it!"

"What'd you find?" Ray looks at what Max was holding and his face becomes red with anger. "A box of pixie sticks! We came all the way here just for a box of pixie sticks!"

"Yup! I remember what happened now! I was following you guys and eating some pixie sticks. Then my shoe became untied so I sat on the chair so I could retie it. I must of left my pixie sticks behind underneath the chair. I'm so sorry my precious little bags of sugary delight! Maxie's back to take care of you!" he said, cooing to the box.

"Hm, no wonder why you didn't say anything since we got here," Tyson said.

"Max, stop it! Stop hugging the stupid box!" Ray yelled.

"But they're sacred," Max pleaded.

"No they aren't! You can buy them at any other store! Great, now we're gonna miss our flight because we had to find a stupid box of pixie sticks!"

"But Willy Wonka gave them to me." Max starts crying.

"There is no such thing as Willy Wonka! He's just some made-up character!"

"But Ray, he's real. I saw him with my own two eyes, like how I saw Santa Claus."

"You were just imagining things Max."

"But..." Max starts to whimper like a hurt puppy.

"Hey look, it's one of those carts that carry the luggage and all of those handicapped people! Maybe we can ask him for a ride," Tyson said.

"He doesn't..." Ray stammered as he saw Max and Tyson run to the man driving the cart.

"Hey Mister Driver, can you take us to Gate 57?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I shouldn't take you younglings, but if you let me have a few pixie sticks, I'll make an exception," answered the driver.

"Okay!" Max said as he gave the driver a couple of pixie sticks. To the mumbling Ray he said, "Told you pixie sticks are sacred!"

Ray just got on the cart and groaned.

_**A few moments later...** _

"Hey everyone, they're here!" Kenny happily announced.

Kai looked up and Rachel and Hilary stopped fighting. "Finally," they said to themselves under their breaths and then gave each other dirty looks.

The three jumped off the cart. "Bye Al!" cried Max and Tyson.

"Thanks for the pixie sticks Max!"

"You're welcome!" Max cried waving to Al as he drove away.

"Come on, let's go!"

Everyone ran to the ticket taker. Kai last-minutely looked at the front sign. _"Flight 507- Delayed 20 minutes"_. He smiled to himself and then followed everyone into the plane. Once everyone found their seats, they all fell asleep after the last few hectic hours. The airplane took off and the long flight to California began.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hotel Problem

**Kay everyone, it's Chapter 6! Hope you like it. Review please, even if you think this story is crap. Bye!**

**Chapter 6: The Hotel Problem **

Everyone was sitting in the van that took them to their hotel. They were super excited and everyone was talking (except for Kai) and trying to be the first one to spot Disneyland to win a bet. Let's see what Ray and Rachel are talking about:

"Ray, you're gonna like it."

"Yeah, but what's it like?"

" Disneyland's a really cool place that basically has everything, even magic. It's where you can go back to your childhood memories and be a kid again. Well, unless when you were a kid you acted like an adult, so basically you have no childhood memories. Hm, I don't even understand what I just said."

"Um, I meant how it looks."

"Oh! That's pretty hard to answer actually. This is going to be a lot so don't fall asleep on me, okay?"

"Yeah, I think."

" Disneyland is divided into seven different sections called "lands". There's one based on the future, one based on a Victorian-styled town, another on the jungle, and one based on America's Mid-West. There's also one based on the city of New Orleans, the woods, a fantasy land, and the place where Mickey Mouse lives."

He counts the lands with his fingers. "Um, that's actually eight lands, not seven."

"Well, the Victorian-styled land is actually the entrance, so some people don't consider it as a part of the seven."

"Or you're just not good in math."

"Hm, you do have a point."

"So what's California Adventure?"

"It's the second theme park across Disneyland. The lands there are based on different areas of California."

"So is that park fun?"

"Actually, I don't know. I only been there once for a couple of minutes before they kicked me out for climbing on the Golden Gate Bridge replica. Ends up that you can't walk on it because it's really a part of the monorail track."

"Let me guess, you stalled one of the monorails and nearly got run over."

"No, I almost crashed two monorails and then almost got run over."

"You are so crazy."

"I know. That's what makes me so great."

"Speaking of California, where did you live?"

"No clue. I totally forgot and let me just say, I'm no good at geography."

"So why did you live at White Tiger Hills?"

"My parents wanted me to live in China so I could learn about my heritage."

"So why are you in Japan?"

"I don't know actually. It was a random move."

"Everything has to happen for a reason."

"You mean like this? Look, it's the Twilight Zone! I win the bet!" she cried when the bus drove past the large building. Everyone else groans because they lost their money.

"I didn't mean it in a way where you win all of my cash."

"Actually, that wasn't an example Ray. I just did it cause one, I'm broke and two, it helps my self-esteem and confidence. Remember what old Tao told us (Tao's the crazy coach of White Tiger X from GRevolution), _"Those people who try will get the greatest rewards", _which by the way means you must try to get big rewards. And don't worry, you'll get your money back, sort of. The contest people gave me a credit card which we get to use to buy food and souvenirs."

"And how much money does the card hold?"

"A lot I think, but depending on how much food Tyson's gonna eat, it'll probably have nothing."

"And he sure eats a lot."

"Hey!" Tyson said in the middle of eating a huge deluxe chocolate brownie with nuts. They start to crack up laughing.

_**At the Yonder Hotel...** _

"Holy God!"

"What the heck?!"

The van drives into the parking lot of an old, run-down building. The paint was faded, the windows had cracks, and the roof looked like it was going to fall down at any second. Even the sign looked old because it didn't say Yonder Hotel. It said:

"_Yod ote?_ Come on, even I can spell better than that."

"No time for grammatical errors Tyson. We've got other problems," Kenny said glaring at Rachel like how everyone else was doing.

"Hehe, I can explain," Rachel said nervously to the eyes that were giving her piercing looks.

_In the lobby... _

"What do you mean that there are no other hotels available!" Rachel yelled at the hotel manager.

"I am very sorry miss, but it seems we're the only hotel in the area not entirely booked."

"Why?!"

"See that big building over there? (points to a big building) That's the Anaheim Convention Center. Right now, the annual Euro-Travelers Convention is in town and it seems that a lot of people are attending."

"What exactly is this Euro-Convention?"

"It's a huge convention where people from all over Europe come to America to experience American culture and lifestyle. And it so happens that they chose to hold the convention here."

"So there's no other choice?"

"I'm afraid so, unless you want to get a hotel 30 miles away from here."

"_Sigh_. Alright, I'll take it. (grabs the keys) Sorry for the trouble," she mumbled.

"No problem."

"Oh yeah, do you hate your job?"

"Yes, I really do."

"I feel so sorry for you."

"You have no idea."

Rachel then walks over to everyone, who are sitting on wooden benches reading the free brochures. "Sorry guys, but we gotta stay here."

"What!"

"The guy said that some stupid Euro-Travelers Convention's being held and all of the hotels are booked. I am personally gonna murder anyone who is going to that thing!"  
"Well, we can't go back now. We might as well stay here," Kenny said.

"When can we go? I'm starving!" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, you ate five bags of chocolate chip cookies, three bags of Goldfish, and a box of sugar! You're just gonna have to wait," Ray snapped.

"But I only ate the goldfish and cookies. Max ate the sugar," Tyson said pointing at Max, who was hopping around in circles.

"Yeah right."

"But I swear! On three pretzels!"

"Oh, so you ate that too?"

"No..."

"Hurry up you guys! Everyone already left!" Hilary called.

_**In front of the rooms...** _

"I have compiled the roommates for the hotel. Since there are only three rooms and an uneven amount of people, the rooms will be divided into three, two, and two," Kenny announced.

"So who are the roommates?" Hilary asked.

"The group of three will be Tyson, Max, and me since someone has to watch them. Ray and Kai will be in the second room, and you and Rachel will be in the third."

"What!"

"No!"

"You can't leave me here with Longears!"

"I can't stay with Tachibimbo!"

"She's a brat!"

"I'm a brat? You're the brat!"

"Kenny, why are you torturing me?"

"You? You're the worst person I ever met!"

"Calm down you two. I had to put you two together for obvious reasons."

"What obvious reasons?!" they both stormed.

"Um, _gulp_. You two are both girls..."

"Yeah? And?" Rachel questioned with a fierce tone in her voice.

"Are you sure she's even a girl? Ow!" Hilary shrieked when Rachel kicked her.

"Well, some guys are kinda intimidated when girls stay in their rooms."

"What's that supposed to mean?" they asked.

"It just means that we don't want you to stay with us."

"Oh." It took awhile for the idea to click.

"(grabs keys from Kenny) Ha, me first!" Hilary cried.

"Hey!"

The door opens to reveal a tiny room with a tiny bed, a tiny bathroom, and an even tinier closet. And both girls had a lot of luggage.

"We're supposed to stay here!"

The girls turned back to look at the guys for an answer, but they already left.


	7. Chapter 7: The Restaurant Incident

**Chapter 7: The Restaurant Incident **

After unpacking their things, everyone got on a bus to go to Downtown Disney, a shopping area in the Disneyland Resort. They now have just arrived and are looking around.

_**At Downtown Disney...**_

"Wow, look at this place!"

"Look at all the restaurants!"

"Settle down Tyson. We'll eat in such a few moments."

"Can't help it Ray. I'm starving! Hey look, a candy store!"

"Where? I need more sugar!" Max said.

"So where are we gonna eat?" asked Kenny.

"There!" Tyson spots a place called the ESPN Zone and runs inside.

_"Wonder why he wants to go there?"_ everyone thought.

_**Inside the ESPN Zone...** _

"Oh, I see! Tyson wanted to eat here because it's sport-themed. And where there's sports, there must be beyblades," Kenny figured.

"Where are the beyblades?!"

"Then again, maybe not."

"Hey Chief, they don't have an beyblade stuff here! They don't have a plaque about me, the World Champion! This place sucks!"

"Maybe beyblading isn't nearly as popular as football and basketball?" Rachel suggested.

"Then what about the BBA facilities Max's mom works at?"

She just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they don't think spinning tops is a sport?"

Tyson folds his arms Kai-style. "Then I don't wanna eat here."

"Wow, that's a first," everyone said.

A waitress carrying a huge sizzling steak walks by. Tyson starts drooling big time.

"Then again, let's get some food!"

Everyone anime falls.

So then the Bladebreakers decided to eat at the ESPN Zone and got seated. But not before they had to force Tyson and Max not to run off to the arcade.

_**At the table...**_

After the Bladebreakers were seated at a large table, they started looking at their menus. After they decided the waiter, who was a short man with a funny-looking moustache and a French accent came up to take their orders.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jacques. May I take your order?"

"Can I have fettuccine alfredo with an ice tea?"

"One cheeseburger with everything on it with a root beer."

"One slice of extra sugary cake and a deluxe brownie with vanilla ice cream on top!"

After everyone ordered what they wanted it was Tyson's turn. Uh-oh...

"Can I have the spaghetti with meat sauce with no garlic cause it makes my breath stink really bad; one 16 oz. steak, extra well done, no make it medium rare; one hamburger with onions, mayo, lettuce, mustard, ketchup, and no tomatoes since they make my stomach hurt with a side order of extra, and I mean _extra_-crispy fries; oh, and onion rings as an appetizer; a chicken pot pie; one large pizza with pepperoni and peppers and make sure it's not the personal pan, I want a large; a rack of St. Louis ribs with extra barbecue sauce; one slice of chocolate cake with no nuts and extra hot fudge; a banana-split sundae with chocolate sauce, a cherry, whip cream, and all the different kinds of ice cream you have; and lastly a soft chocolate-chip cookie."

The poor waiter, who desperately tried to scribble everything Tyson said, asked, "Are you sure you want that much food?"

"Yup!" Tyson answered with a large and very loud stomach growl.

"Uh, okay..." He walks away with a really confused face.

"Tyson, you sure you can eat that all?" asked Rachel.

"Course I can! I can do anything!" Tyson answered.

_"Yeah, anything but controlling your appetite," _everyone thought.

"Hey Max, stop eating the sugar packets!" Hilary scolded Max.

"Mmmm, it's so good!"

"Hn," Kai muttered.

"I want my food!" Tyson cried out loud.

Well anyway, the food came very quickly even though Tyson had so many orders. Poor Jacques was trying to balance the five trays with all of the food. Fortunately, he didn't drop anything. But unfortunately for him, Tyson at everything in one gigantic bite to the amazement of everyone. And guess what? He ordered another round of food, torturing the poor waiter. He then leaves, more confused then ever. Meanwhile, Max was still eating sugar packet after sugar packet.

"Max, you've gotta stop eating those. I mean look at all of those packets you ate. You're gonna get sick," Kenny told Max.

"Max stop please, you're going to get-" Ray started before Max got up and started running up and out of his chair and starts doing the Macarena in front of some very confused on-lookers. "-hyperactive. Oh great_."_

"Dun dun dun dun dun dunna dunna. Dun dunna dunana dun dunna dunna. Dun dunna dunna dun dunna dunna. Hey Macarena!" Max cried deliriously.

"Oh no, he did it again!" Rachel sighed.

"I'm still hungry!" Tyson wailed.

"Uh-oh, Max is doing something," Kenny said worriedly.

Max, who all of a sudden stopped doing the Macarena because he didn't know the lyrics, started acting like a monkey while scratching his armpits. He then starts to climb on other people's tables and starts jumping on them and their plates of food.

"Max! Get down from there!" Hilary cried.

"Ooh ooh, eeh eeh, aah aah! Ow!" Max cried when he stepped on a flaming banana flambé and tried to put out the fire.

"_Sigh_," Kai said.

Jacques, who was coming around the corner with Tyson's food, saw the whole Max-acting-like-a-monkey-jumping-on-the-tables ordeal and tried to stop him, but he dropped all of the food in the process. And no matter what he tried, he couldn't get Max to stop causing trouble. And that made poor Jacques crazy in the head because he still had to stop Max, get Tyson's food, the other people's food, and handle everyone's furious complaints.

"Oh my god, stop doing that!"

"Get off of my food you crazy kid!"

"I want my money back!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Everyone started yelling at Max, who now was drinking bottles of mustard. "Mmm, this is good! Almost as good as sugar!" (which is probably why he likes it now).

"_Sigh. _We'll never get him down now," Ray said.

"What'd you expect? Give him sugar, he's crazy," Kenny stated.

"Where's my food!" Tyson yelled.

So a couple of minutes later, an exhausted Jacques came back with trays of food and again Tyson ate it all in one bite. People were yelling at Jacques about the terrible service, how they wanted their money back, that they wanted to talk to the manager, how their vacation was ruined and that some people wanted to call the police all because of Max. The innocent waiter became so swarmed with people and was so confused that he started going crazy, crying out that he was quitting his job and that he should of done that years ago since he hated being a waiter and should have been an artist like how he always wanted to be, living in Paris with his mother. Meanwhile, management (about time) came out and had Jacques taken to the nearest mental hospital and Max forcefully taken down and tied up to a chair with him still acting like a howler monkey. After finding out who Max was supposed to be with, they had him and the Bladebreakers kicked out so they could clean up the mess Max had created, with Tyson still complaining how hungry he was and that he didn't get to play at the arcade. So then everyone went back to the hotel to get some long-deserved rest.

**Hey everyone! Sorry about that last paragraph, cause it was long and probably got many of you confused. Well, if you readers still don't get it after reading it ten times (I know it'll happen cause that's how my sister reacted), just ask me to re-word it. And if I don't get your e-mail, it's probably because of some glitch I've been having (cause I never get e-mails these days). So if you can't, just say so in the reviews because that's the only place I can think of.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day at Disneyland

**Chapter 8: First Day at Disneyland, Part Uno **

It was officially the first day of going to Disneyland. Everyone is getting ready to go to the Happiest Place on Earth. Wait a second, why is it 3:00 AM? Let's see what's going on:

_**Inside Rachel and Hilary's room...**_

"Hilary, you idiot! It's three in the morning. We don't need to be up this early," Rachel groaned, trying to go back to sleep.

"Well, you have to get up. The park opens up at eight o'clock and we have to get there before the lines start," Hilary replied.

"But that won't be for another five hours!"

"Yeah, but it's best to be prepared. And besides, I already woke up the guys."

"Is that why they're banging on the door?!"

The guys outside were knocking on the door really hard until it unexpectedly fell down.

"Hilary, I want to go back to sleep!"

"Yeah, turn off our alarm clocks! They won't stop beeping!"

"I want my sugar!"

"Ah-hem. You guys are not going back to sleep! Do you know how long it takes for you guys to get ready? A very long time! Plus, we still have ride the bus and eat breakfast. And you know how long it takes for Tyson to eat," Hilary said.

"Hey! I don't take long to eat," Tyson complained.

"Hilary, just let us go back to sleep. _Yawn_. We're still exhausted from yesterday," Kenny begged.

"Please, my ears are ringing from those dumb alarm clocks," Ray asked.

"Hn," Kai grunted.

"No way! You guys are getting ready now or those alarm clocks are going to be even louder," she fired back.

"Besides, you know how much of a control freak Hilary is. We'll never have a good vacation," Rachel said blandly, who got a dirty look from Hilary.

So then everyone reluctantly got ready for the day. Sure enough, Rachel was right: the park wouldn't be open for hours. So everyone was there waiting for the gate to open. While they were waiting, they all fell asleep until it was eight o'clock, when the crowd came and cut right in front of them. In other words, they got up early for nothing. So after waiting in line for a long time and a big argument with Hilary, they finally got inside the park.

_**On Main Street U.S.A...**_

"So everyone, what's our plan for today?" Hilary asked, looking at a map.

"Ooh, ooh, me and Tyson want to go to Fantasyland and Mickey's Toontown!" Max cried.

"Do we have to go to Toontown? That's for little kids," Rachel complained.

"Well, do you want to split up?" Kenny suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Tyson said.

"So how do you want to get divided?" he asked.

"Well, Rachel and I could go together, and Tyson and Max want to go to the same place. But who's gonna watch them?" Ray said.

"I guess I will because I first of all, do not want to be stuck with Rachel. But Kenny's gotta come with me because I'm not going to be alone with these two monkeys by myself," Hilary said.

"Hilary's right; she can't watch Tyson and Max by herself. So I'll go with her. But what about Kai?" Kenny said. Everyone then stares at Kai.

"I'm not getting stuck with them," he said, mentioning Max and Tyson.

"So it's settled. Kai, Ray, and Rachel will be a group and Tyson, Max, Hilary, and I will go to Fantasyland," Kenny stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rachel said.

So everyone went their separate ways with Tyson, Max, Hilary, and Kenny heading for the castle and Ray, Rachel, and Kai heading toward Frontierland.

_**Walking through Frontierland...** _

"Hey Rachel, where are we going?"

"Didn't you see the sign Ray? Splash Mountain has a short line and since it's summer, everyone's gonna want to go on it. I'm not standing in line for two hours for a five minute ride. Might as well go on it now."

"But that's only one ride. Are we going anywhere else?"

"I already discussed this with Kenny on the way here and we're going to this side of the park with everyone else on the next day at Disneyland. So after riding Splash Mountain, we're going to the other side to Tomorrowland."

"Uh, okay. But what in the world is Splash Mountain?"

"You'll see."

They walked through New Orleans Square along the Rivers of America. After a while later, they finally arrive at Splash Mountain.

"Wow, we're going to ride that?"

"Yup. Don't be afraid. It's a really fun ride."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Yeah, you are."

They then stand in line to ride Splash Mountain. It might take a long time so let's go see what the other's are doing.

_**Standing in line at Peter Pan's Flight...** _

"Yay, yay! I can't wait!" Max cried.

"Wow, this place is so awesome," Hilary said.

"I heard this ride is one of the most popular kiddie rides," Kenny stated.

"I'm hungry," Tyson whined.

"Hurry up, you're holding up the line!" yelled the man in the back the them.

_**A few moments later...** _

"Yay, we're gonna ride on a boat!" Max said, who was sitting next to Kenny.

"Aw, how come I have to sit with Hilary?" Tyson complained.

"Because you two cause too much trouble together," Hilary said, whacking him in the head.

So then Kenny and Max's boat left the loading area, while Tyson and Hilary got on the next one.

"Wow, it's like we're flying!" Max cried.

"Hey, look at the cool special effects! I wonder how they make it? They probably took a long time to develop them," Kenny said.

"Aw, it's just a bunch of tiny microfiber lights, some wire, and colored paper," Max said smartly.

"Sometimes I just don't know who you are," Kenny muttered.

"Hey, look! It's Tyson and Hilary over there!" yelled Max.

"Yes Max, they're right behind us. Hey!" Kenny said, trying to stop Max from jumping to the other boat.

_**On Tyson and Hilary's boat...** _

"Hey, how come we're flying?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, you know we're not really flying. We're just being held up in the air by a wheel on a track," Hilary stated.

"Wow Hilary, what a way to ruin the fun," Tyson said.

"Well, I'm just telling you so you won't get any crazy ideas," Hilary told Tyson.

"Yeah right. You just want to ruin my life," he said.

So then the four of them rode the ride with Kenny struggling to stop Max from jumping off the boat and Tyson not talking because he was mad at Hilary.

_**Outside Peter Pan's Flight...** _

"Wow, that was fun," Kenny said.

"I wanna go on all of the other rides!" Max cried.

"Yeah, me too. And then I want some food," Tyson said.

"So let's go," Hilary stated.

So then they go on all of the Fantasyland rides. But not before they get themselves into trouble. You see, before they went on the next ride, Tyson and Max came up with a fool-proof plan to trick Kenny and Hilary into letting them always sit next to each other on the rides. So with Tyson and Max together **big trouble. **

On Snow White's Scary Adventures, they tried to grab all of the fake jewels before the alarm sounded off. On Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Max got excited and tried to eat the decorated candy until he discovered it was really plastic. On the King Arthur's Carousel, they didn't buckle their seatbelts and almost flew off. At the end of Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, the two started freaking out because they both believed that they really gone to hell (cause that's how it's decorated, to those who never been on it). On the teacups they spun so fast, Kenny got really sick and they had to stop the ride. On Dumbo, um, that's a long story... On Matterhorn, they tried standing up before Kenny and Hilary had to stop them from almost cutting off their heads. On Storybook Canal Boats, they tried to pull out the small figurine houses and successfully destroyed Agrabah (the town where Aladdin takes place). On It's a Small World, well, you'll just have to wait 'til next time.

**Uh, sorry everyone that it was a lame chapter. Yes, I know Ray's group didn't do much and there's a small cliffie. But this chapter I thought was too long. So yeah, you're gonna have to wait for the next week. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9: Disneyland, Part 2

**Okay, I know this fic is TOTAL crap. I wrote this when I was in sixth or seventh grade and a total Disney freak. I found this on my computer in My Documents so I'm just posting what I had finished.**

**Chapter 9: First Day at Disneyland, Part Dos **

So we left off with Tyson, Hilary, Max, and Kenny about to go on the cursed ride, It's a Small World and Rachel, Kai, and Ray about to go on Splash Mountain. So what are we waiting for? Oh right, me. Let's start!

_On It's a Small World... _

"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears! It's a world of hopes and a world of fears!"

"There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware. It's a small world after all!"

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world! There is just-" Tyson and Max were singing together until Kenny and Hilary screamed out loud.

"You two, shut up! That's the hundredth time you've been singing that annoying song!" Hilary yelled.

"Yeah, my ears are bleeding," Kenny said.

"No! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kenny, Hilary, and the other boat riders yelled.

"Aw. Tyson, they won't let us sing," Max said.

"No Max. They want us to stop singing in English. So we'll start singing in other languages," Tyson told him.

"Oh, oh! I know how to sing it in Swedish and Spanish!"

"Me too! So let's start with Swedish!"

"Der finns frojd I varlden och sorg ibland! Det finns hopp I var ward och angslan minsann!" (sorry, I can't get those little accent marks and the two little dots).

"Vi ha mycket gemensant som vi ma forsta! Det ar en liten varld anda!"

"Det ar en liten varld anda! Det ar en liten varld anda! Det ar en liten varld anda! Det ar en liten varld anda! Det ar en liten varld anda!" they sung together.

"Ahh!!!" everyone on the boat cried.

"Okay, now in Spanish! En el mundo hay risas y dolor! Esperanzas y hay tambien temor!"

"Mucho hay in verdad! Que poder compartir! Entre la humanidad!"

"Muy pequeno el mundo es! Muy pequeno el mundo es! Debe haber mas hermandad! Muy pequeno es!" they sung.

"Get me off the boat! Get me off!" one man screamed as he jumped into the water.

Everyone else but Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny (who also wanted to run away, but couldn't leave the two behind because then there would be even more trouble) stayed on the boat until they got off the ride with partially deaf ears.

_On Splash Mountain... _

"Hey you two, we're almost there!" Rachel said.

"Oh great," Ray muttered.

"Chicken, you never want to have fun."

"Yeah right."

So then the three got on the log with Ray sitting in the third seat, Rachel behind him, and Kai in the very back. Sitting in front of them was a fat old couple (I don't mean to be mean to the overweight people out there. I just need to use them as examples for the next sentence. Yeah I know, I need to shed a few pounds too). The log exits out of the loading station and starts to float forward.

Rachel leaned forward to talk to Ray. "Hey, we're in luck. The more weight there is in the front, the more wet we'll get. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, just great."

"You're such a wet blanket. You're starting to act just like Kai, no offense to you in the back. Hey, did you know this ride is one of the most popular in the park? Did you also know about that this was the original Splash Mountain? The ones at the other Disney parks are just copies. But you know what they say, the originals are always better, like how sequel movies are always bad. Hey, we're not going to drop just yet, so don't get too excited." she said when the log stopped going up the chain, ruining the fun for the people around her.

A couple of minutes later, the log finally drifts to the first drop and everyone gets wet. The log soon floated inside of the attraction where all of the little animatronics are singing.

_"Everybody's got a laughing place. A laughing place. A laughing place..." _(these are some of the lyrics from the songs on the ride)

"Did you know that most of the audio-animatronics on this ride are from the old show America Sings? It closed down a long time ago and when they were building this ride, they decided to recycle the robots."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah! And you know what else? We're about to go on another drop at the next turn." The log made a wide and bumpy turn and went down.

_"Hehe hehe hoho ho. Boy are we in luck. We're visiting our laughing place. Yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk..." _(I know, it's one of the weirdest songs ever. But when you're on Splash Mountain, listen for these eccentric songs)

"You seem really hyper today. What'd you eat?"

"Nothing. This is my favorite ride at Disneyland and I know almost everything about it. I'm just really excited!" So she goes on, saying random facts she knew about the ride.

In the next several minutes, the log went through the next couple of turns. Then the woman in the front turned around and told Ray, "Hey kid, tell your girlfriend to shut her trap."

Ray, who was very surprised, answered, "Ew no, you got it all wrong. She's not my girlfriend, she's my cousin."

"Whatever. Just tell her to shut up because she's ruining the fun for me and my husband."

"I am so sorry. I promise I'll tell her to be quiet."

"Yeah, you better." The woman turned around and sat back in her seat, rocking the log.

Ray then turned himself around and faced Rachel, who was sitting there singing the songs.

"Hey Rachel, you need to be quiet. The woman in front told me that she thought you were annoying."

"Yeah, but who cares. This is Disneyland; we're supposed to have fun. People need to lighten up."

Ray then became very stern, "You know Rachel, you have to listen to your elders."

"Right..."

"Just hear me okay? You have to respect other people and their needs."

The log then started to go up the big hill.

"Um Ray, you should turn around."

"No Rachel, you should listen to me. You are not supposed to disrespect people and annoy them with pointless things."

The log started to reach the top.

"Ray, we're going to drop so-"

"Listen, I'm only telling you this for your own good. So stop bothering people-"

The log reached the very top.

"Ray, turn around cause we're about to fall!"

Before Ray could turn, it was already too late. The log went down the drop and Ray was holding on to the back of his seat for dear life. Ray was left there screaming until the drop finally hit the bottom, where he got sprayed with a big splash of water. The log then floated inside where a huge ferry was floating and all of the animals were singing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah".

"_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah. Zip-a-dee-ay. My oh my, what a wonderful day." _

"Hey Ray, you okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

_"Plenty of sunshine heading my way. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah. Zip-a-dee-ay." _

Ray, who just climbed back into the log, just said blandly, "Yeah, I'm just fine."

_"Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder. It's the truth, it's actual. Everything is satisfactual." _

"Are you sure? I mean, that was really rough."

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah. Zip-a-dee-ay. Wonderful feeling. Wonderful day." _

"Just give me your mallet because this stupid song is annoying me."

"But I don't have it with me. It's back at the hotel."

"Damn."

The log soon floated out of the room to the loading dock where they got off. Of course, the couple left immediately pissed off, while the gang got off with Rachel really excited to see their picture, Ray feeling upset because of the whole almost-fell-off-Splash-Mountain experience, and Kai feeling great because the water got the blonde hair dye partially off. But then again, he got upset a couple of seconds later because now his hair was both blonde and blue. They then walk into the room where the photos were being posted on the screens.

_In the picture room..._

"Hm, let's see. I don't see our photo," Rachel said looking at all of the snapshots.

"I really don't want to see it," Ray said blandly.

"Hm," Kai grunted, which translated to "I don't want to see it either because of Ray's gonna look real stupid."

A couple of seconds later, the picture finally comes on the screen.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel gasped while everyone was laughing at the silly picture.

The picture showed the fat couple in the front screaming with their eyes closed. But in the back of them was Ray almost falling out of the log and floating in the air. And his face -- well, it was hilarious. His expression was a mix of fright and surprise; his mouth was hanging wide open with a scream and his eyes were wide with terror. Above Ray was Rachel yelling at him and Kai in the back sitting there emotionless. Ray on the other hand, quickly left the building in hopes to avoid embarrassment. Kai and Rachel then followed him to the corner where he was hiding.

"Hey come on Ray, it wasn't so bad," Rachel said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah Ray, get up and let's go," Kai said.

Ray just mumbled something no one could understand.

"Seriously Ray, the people weren't laughing at you. They just thought that the photo was really good," Rachel commented.

"Yeah right."

"Okay, how about this? I won't buy the photo so you won't have to remember what happened," she said trying to console him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said quietly because in truth, she had the number written down so she could get it later.

"So then let's go."

The three start to walk away from Splash Mountain. But not before they passed the photo stand where a worker was putting up their photo for display. Ray then cried out in anguish and they soon left to go to the other side of the park.

_At Mickey's house at Toontown... _

"Oh my gosh, we're at Mickey's house!" Tyson cried.

"I'm so happy!" Max screamed while jumping up and down.

The four of them were now standing in a line that formed outside of Mickey's House.

"_Sigh. _Kenny, who's big idea was it to come here?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know. After they got off It's a Small World, they ran over here and got in line without us even knowing. At least I put a small computer chip on them so we would know where they would be," Kenny said.

"That was really smart," Hilary replied.

The line started to move and get closer to where Mickey Mouse would take pictures.

"Yay!" Max and Tyson screamed with excitement.

"Hm, who knew that two hyperactive teenagers would go crazy over a guy in a Mickey Mouse costume? Those two really have to grow up," Hilary commented.

"You're right about that," Kenny said.

They then reached the end of the line and got in the room where Mickey Mouse was standing.

"Oh great."

Max and Tyson start running up to Mickey Mouse...

**Yay, another cliffie! What will Max and Tyson do to poor Mickey Mouse? Hug him to death? Pull off his tail? Or maybe even start jumping up and down and go crazy? Who knows (no seriously, I don't know either) what will happen? **


End file.
